To provide semiconductor devices that meet increased device performance in the face of steadily decreasing device sizes has posed significant challenges to the semiconductor manufacturing industry. Semiconductor manufacturers have sought various ways to overcome these challenges.
One such effort has centered on decreasing parasitic capacitance that arises within the semiconductor devices themselves. Manufacturers have sought to decrease parasitic capacitance by replacing silicon nitride (SiN) layers that are used as etch stop layers for damascene and dual damascene interconnect structures with materials having lower dielectric constants, such as silicon carbide (SiCN). The use of SiCN in place of SiN beneficially reduces the amount of parasitic capacitance within the semiconductor devices.
However, with the use of SiCN, other problems have arisen. One such problem is that SiCN does not adhere well to the overlying dielectric material, which typically comprises materials, such as organosilicate glass (OSG) or fluorosilicate glass (FSG). As a result, blistering can occur, which reduces device reliability and yield.